spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Invite
Invite is the first episode of '''And Then There Were None. Transcript starts with Patrick wathcing TV while Spongebob is surfing the internet.] Spongebob: God Dammit! Every time I try to find a good porn video, I just get a bunch of c**ks everywhere. Patrick: Don't pretend you don't like it Spongebob. Spongebob: F*** you, you fat pink sack of shit. Patrick: So what are we doing tonight? Spongebob: I don't know... I think Larry is having a party. Patrick: I'm down. Who's bringing the goods? says: "You got a mail" Patrick: Sounds like you've got mail bitch. Spongebob: I'm starting to question why you're my best friend. burps Spongebob: Hmm, this is interesting. Yo Patrick, come to see this. shows Spongebob's email with invite message Spongebob: I can't believe it... I've finally been recognized for my accomplishments! Patrick: What accomplishments? Spongebob: It says you can bring along one friend. I gues I'm stuck with you. Patrick: Ouch... 8AM? That's kind of early for me... Spongebob: It doesn't says the date of flight. I guess it's tomorrow morning. Patrick: So we can't go to Larry's party tonight? Spongebob: Not a chance... I'm not risking the chance of oversleeping. goes away, then Spongebob plays horse porn video scene showing Spongebob and Patrick at the airport. Receptionist: Can I help you? Spongebob: We are here for the private flight #7 Receptionist: Oh... Umm... Okay it's right down the hallway, behind you. Receptionist: It's almost 8AM, you better get to your plane. Spongebob: Okay thanks! Patrick: Stupid underpaid virgin... is showing the plane landing on island. Spongebob: Well... we're here. The plain is leaving already? Patrick: I hope this was a good ide Spongebob, because that was a one way ticket. Spongebob: Since when did you become the source of reason and logic? Patrick: I think we're supposed to go into that house over there. showing Spongebob and Patrick knocking on the door, then Stan (South Park) opens the door Stan: Who are you? Spongebob: I'm Spongebob Squarepants, this is Patrick Star, we were invited to this island through email by a guy name Kal. Stan: Oh, you too? Spongebob: Huh? What do you mean? You're not Kal McBurney? Stan: No Patrick: Why are we having this conversation with a 1st grader? Stan: 4th! Spongebob: Can we just come in please? Stan: I hope you're not bringing that fat pink lard. Patrick: South Park sucks balls. Spongebob: What's South Park? Patrick: It's... Stan: It's nothing. Just come inside and meet everybody else. showing Peter, Brian, Courage, Homer, Bart, Kyle Stan , Spongebob, Patrick and Eustace Peter Griffin: Well, look who's here. Eustace: Oh great! More? I though for once I actually won something. Spongebob: What the hell is going on here? Which one of you is our host? Stan: We don't know. All of us were invited here just like you. Brian Griffin: There's got to be a logical explanation for all of this. I'm going to be honest. Peter has done nothing to deserve something like this. Peter: F*** you Brian. I hate you so much. Spongebob: I just don't understand. Where is the man who invited us here? Stan: We don't know dude. Patrick: Well then stop being a buch of idiots and split up. We nreed to find that guy. You two yellow guys, search upstairs. Homer: You go it boss. Spongebob: Boss? Patrick: And you old man, take your dumb dog and check the basement. Eustace: Now all of a sudden I'm taking orders from a fat sea creature? Come on you stupid dog. Let's go. Kenny McCormick: mphh mphh simph ofmph tmaph? Brian: what? Stan: He asked if he can have a sip of your martini. Brian: Um.. you understand that? Stan: Yeah! Brian: Well I guess you can have this one. I haven't had any yet. In fact I just found this along with others on the dining room table. showing Kenny drinking martini Spongebob: Umm.. I'm all for underage drinking, but isn't he a little too young? Patrick: You shut up or the glass goes up your ass. Spongebob: Patrick, what's happening to you? drinks martini, then dies. Stan: Oh my God! They killed Kenny! Spongebob: Holy shit! Stan: You're supposed to say "You bastard" Brian: I- I- I swear I didn't do anything to the drink. Peter, why are you still smiling? Peter: I DON'T KNOW! credits Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episodes